twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sil'Arnith the Raging Wolf
= Sil'Arnith the Raging Wolf = Known Information Sil' Arnith, better known as Sil, was reborn on July in the 7th year of Adelrune. Theyare the first reborn from the Volf'aer clan of House Kaelin and it shows by their fur covered cloak and slightly gruff attitude. Sil prefers an axe to most conventional weaponry and as such takes great pride in their axe naming it Celeg Lunthang (Swift Balance) and always carrying it in their hand if needed. Being thrust into Solace so soon has had quite an impact on Sil, some good and some bad. They have found quite a family on Tear, as well as a few enemies. Nevertheless, they are always at the ready for whatever comes axe in hand, and friends at their side. In July of the 7th year of Adelrune, Sil Returned amongst a sea of undead and an undead commander Telesca. Having sprained their ankle Sil was locked down in the tavern providing triage to those who needed it. During the Gathering Sil learned more and more of the Old Ways and finding new strength in its workings. So they joined and found devotion in particular to the dead god Fox.... In September, Sil kept their devotion to Old Ways strong and kept the spirit of their allies up in the wake of demons and Bloodrose mercenaries in the town. In November, the Battle of Port Frey ensued and the entire world rested in the hands of the Returned and Sil played their part capturing strategic points and defending them with their friends. They also devoted red candles to Fox, hoping that he may be resurrected...sometime soon.... In January, in the aftermath of the battle Sil found themselves busier than ever trying to save Newly Returned from threats like Telesca and the Blood Rose. During this gathering Sil was marked by Wolf, thereby validating their efforts to bring back Fox. During this gathering they courted the Lady Aleena to a successful declaration of admiration in front of the whole tavern. They're happier than they've been in a while. Within the month of March, Sil began their courtship with Lady Aleena to the fullest, and found themself contented at first until Deroan had struck. In an effort to re-chain the Warden, the demon had attached to Aleena, and upon divine orders from Wolf, Sil would protect her. They participated in Sir Faramond Telesca's drills and became one of his "knights" which saved them from sure death from Blood Rose Cultists that slew their Lady just moments before. At the end of the Gathering Sil disappeared for a while and even missed the next gathering, for they had to return home, and honor a man long gone from their life... Allies * Aleena * Caeli * Aislynn * Laurel Bay * Alex Montique, dead and laid to rest * Kethrii * Naia * Tethra * Lumar * Kaelier, dead and laid to rest * Nasir * Sorin, dead and laid to rest * Sigurd * Coran * Kiri * Shai * Kenrin * Reonna Moss * Tsava Leko * Nyvious Uldraven * Lady Rosaline Uldraven * Siffred Payne * Corvus Uldraven * Wayland Uldraven * Gadriel Enemies * Bel'e'athru, but that problem has been dealt with. * Arlenaii Rumors * Sil and Laurel left a statuette at the Shrine of the White Stag intentionally. They are clearly trying to tie Stag to one of the Ley Lines around Solace. * The second personality people witnessed last gathering is secretly the result of a Delfestrae spell that Aleena put on Sil. The personality lost control only because of Sil's own emotional turmoil. Sil may not even know about the spell... * Sil'Arnith has on occasion been known to be lovingly called "Princess". No one is sure who has the gall or bearing to call The Raging Wolf this... * Many have speculated that their actions are just an attempt to get their idol, Curon to notice and approve of them. * They. Are. So. Hot. *Sil'Arnith loves bells! *Rumor has it that Sil was in Solace the whole time after everyone came back to Solace. They were just hiding in the shadows, watching. *Sil'Arnith hates bells! *Its been said Sil has a special way with words and a silver tounge. It's so famed he's earned the attention of gods with a simple phrase. Quotes "Sometimes the greatest battles we fight aren't with sword and blood, but with wit and faith" "I fight a battle in my head everyday...so please, for your own good, don't piss me off" "You are as beautiful as the morning dew on a fresh flower" "The gems sparkled in the light, and only one face could shine as bright as them" "Crown of the Sun makes sense....because of all the suns you shine the brightest" Character Inspirations * Grog from Critical Role as played by Travis Willingham * Nock from The Door Within * Gimli from LOTR * D&D Wood Elves * Rexxar from Warcraft Soundtrack *Normal List: “Ready, Aim, Fire” Imagine Dragons “Sound of Silence” Simon and Garfunkel--Disturbed Cover “Monster” Imagine Dragons “Carnivore” Starset “Immortals” Fall Out Boy “I Will Not Bow” Breaking Benjamin “Because I’m Awesome” The Dollyrots ' ' *Rage List: “Animal” Three Days Grace “Welcome to the Jungle” Guns & Roses “Bodies” Drowning Pool “Bulls on Parade” Rage Against the Machine “Emporer’s New Clothes” Panic! At the Disco